smashersfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Sucy World
Super Sucy World is the fifth episode of the first season of The Smashers, as well as the fifth episode overall. In this episode, after concocting a potion to help her grow mushrooms at will, Sucy falls into what seems to be into an eternal sleep, and a group of the mansion's residents volunteer to enter her dreams to wake Sucy up. Meanwhile, after witnessing Palutena feeding Kirby, Pit becomes jealous of him, and aims to upstage him in cuteness in any way. Plot The episode opens in Sucy's dorm room. She is sitting at her table, mixing ingredients to make a potion. Sucy: Two Super Mushrooms, a Mini Mushroom, a Ramblin' Evil Mushroom... Sucy reaches from under the table and pulls out a Toad. Toad: I'll ask again, why did you take me while I was sleeping? Sucy: I'll answer again, to get your spores. It's the last ingredient I need. Toad: You could have just asked, y'know. Sucy: I could have. But this is more fun. Sucy takes out a feather and tickles the Toad's belly. Toad: Hehehe! St-stop! That tickles! HAHAHAHA! As the Toad laughs, spores fall from his mushroom cap and into a pot. Sucy places the Toad back on the ground as he continues laughing before grabbing the pot and dumping the spores into the potion. It changes its color to red, and a stream of gas emits from it as it bubbles. Sucy: Now that's a potion with attitude. Sucy takes the new potion and pours some of it in a test tube. Sucy: With this new potion, I'll be able to increase my magic prowess, allowing me to grow a mushroom from any surface whenever I need it. But first... Sucy quickly gulps the potion. Sucy: A deep sleep. These new powers need to... settle... in their new... bo... dy... Sucy quickly falls over in her bed and begins snoring. The Toad, calming down from his laughing fit, notices that Sucy fell over, and grows worried. Toad: This isn't good. PRINCESS! Toad runs out of the room, calling for Peach. The scene transitions to her, Mario, Zelda, Samus, Captain Falcon, R.O.B., Isabelle, Akko, and Lotte standing over the sleeping Sucy. Mushrooms are also growing from the mattress. Toad: And after I stopped laughing, I realized that she just... fell asleep! Captain Falcon: Yo Suce! Wake up! Zelda: I don't think you're gonna wake her that easily. Isabelle: Look here. There's tiny mushrooms growing out of the mattress. Lotte: Oh no... not again... Akko: PLEASE don't tell me this is what I think is happening! Everyone else in the room stares at Akko and Lotte. Peach: Do you know what could have caused this? Lotte: Well... back when we were attending Luna Nova, Sucy made a potion that caused her to fall asleep. Mushrooms were growing everywhere, and we had to wake her up before they could spread. Samus: Just mushrooms? That isn't so bad. Akko: It gets much worse than that! These mushrooms are strong enough to smash through walls! If we don't wake her up soon, the whole mansion could be- Suddenly, a mushroom grows out of the wall, smacking R.O.B. in the back of the head as he falls over. Akko: Um... yeah... Mario: Well this is-a just what we-a needed. How are we supposed to-a wake her up? Lotte: The only way we can wake her up is if we send someone into her dreams and wake her up before things get worse. Several more mushrooms begin growing from the walls. Zelda: Well, it doesn't look like we have a lot of time. Akko: You can count me out. I've been there once, I'm not going there again! Lotte: C'mon Akko! You're the only one who's been in Sucy's dreams. Isabelle: Is there a way send more than one person into her dreams? I think if all of us were there, we'd get the job done a lot quicker. Lotte: I'm not sure. And even if I could, I don't remember the spell. And I can't look it up since we don't have internet access. Captain Falcon: Remind me to never let Luigi ride around in the Blue Falcon again. I can't believe he smashed the satellite dish with that thing! Mario: Wait, Luigi! Lotte, you-a said we had to get in-a Sucy's dreams, right? Lotte: Yeah, why? Mario: Perfect. LUIGI! DONUTS! Luigi crashes through the wall headfirst. Luigi: Donuts? We have donuts!? Mario: No. Luigi: Aw man. Mario: Luigi, get to your-a dorm and get us that special pillow from Pi'illo Island. We need it. Luigi: Sure thing! As Luigi runs off, everyone stares at Mario in confusion. Akko: How is a pillow supposed to help us get in Sucy's dreams? Mario: You'll see. Luigi returns to the room with a red pillow and hands it to Mario. He places the pillow under Sucy's head, which creates a large, cloud-shaped portal above herself. Samus: How'd you do that? Mario: Let's just say I've-a had some pretty wild adventures. Anyway, this-a portal can take all of us into Sucy's dreams. Captain Falcon: Nice! So we can head in there, wake up Suce, and boom! Problem solved. Toad: I'll stay here and make sure these mushrooms don't get out of hand. Just then, a large mushroom grows from the ground under Toad, launching him into the ceiling. Samus: Yeah... good luck with that. Isabelle: Well everyone, let's-a go! Mario: Hey, that's-a my line! Mario, Luigi, Peach, Zelda, Samus, Isabelle, Captain Falcon, R.O.B., Akko, and Lotte all jump through the portal, entering Sucy's dreams. Shulk walks by the dorm room and looks inside, seeing the large mushrooms, Sucy sleeping, and the dream portal. Shulk: ...I don't even wanna know. ---- The scene transitions to Pit and Palutena, sitting on a bench outside the mansion. Pit has a laptop open, and is trying to use the internet to no avail. Pit: Aw come on! The internet is STILL not back up? Palutena: You need to be patient, Pit. Master Hand and his crew have been working on fixing the satellite dish all afternoon. Pit: I know, Lady Palutena. Palutena: I know something that should cheer you up. Palutena uses her powers to create a strawberry in her hand. Pit looks at it as his eyes grow. Pit: A strawberry? I love strawberries! Palutena: You want it? Palutena holds the strawberry over Pit's head, who starts panting and kneeling like a dog. Palutena: Fetch! Palutena throws the strawberry across the field, and Pit chases after it while running on all fours. Palutena laughs to herself. Palutena: Mhmhm. That cheers him up every time. Just then, Kirby walks past Palutena, holding his stomach as it growls. Palutena: Why hello Kirby. Are you hungry. Kirby: Poyo... Palutena: Well sit tight. I have just the thing. Palutena creates another strawberry, instantly getting Kirby's attention. Kirby: Poyo! Po po poyo! Palutena: Well here you go. Palutena hands the strawberry to Kirby, who inhales it. He smiles in happiness, but his stomach growls again. Palutena: Still hungry? Well, there's more where that came from. As Palutena creates more strawberries, Kirby cheers and happily eats them. Meanwhile, Pit is wrestling the Duck Hunt dog for the strawberry, with the duck trying to break up the fight. Duck: Will you two break it up!? It's a single strawberry! The Duck Hunt dog quickly gobbles the strawberry and trots off, with the Duck sighing and perching himself on his back. Pit pouts, and turns around to see Palutena feeding Kirby strawberries. He growls at Kirby as Dark Pit walks by. Dark Pit: I knew you had the brain the size of a dog. Pit snaps out of his trance before climbing back on all fours before blushing. Pit: Umm... hehe... forget you saw that. Dark Pit shrugs and walks away as Pit continues to glare at Kirby. Pit: Mark my words, Kirby. Lady Palutena is my goddess, and I'm NOT letting anyone get between us! ---- The scene transitions to a serene, mushroom-infested grassland. A portal opens up, and everyone who went inside to wake up Sucy in her dreams crashes onto the ground. Everyone gets up and examines their surroundings. Peach: What IS this place? Lotte: We must be inside Sucy's dreams now. Captain Falcon: Great, so now we need to find Suce and wake her up. Akko: It's not gonna be easy, because- Zelda: Everyone! I found her already. Everyone turns to Zelda, who is with Sucy, sleeping on a giant mushroom. She tries to wake her up, but to no avail. Zelda: Wakey wakey Sucy! Time to get up! Isabelle: Is it supposed to be this hard to wake her up? Just then, two smaller Sucys, one dressed as an angel and the other dressed as a devil, appear. Devil Sucy: That's not the Sucy you're after. Samus: Now who the heck are you? Akko: Just great. Angel Sucy: Well, if it isn't Akko. Come for another stay in Sucy's dream world? Isabelle: Actually, we're looking for Sucy so we can wake her up. She fell into a deep sleep in our world and- Devil Sucy: Heh. She's asleep again? And let me guess, there's giant mushrooms growing around and you need to stop it. Isabelle: Yes, exactly! Angel Sucy: Well, you'll need to find the real Sucy and wake her-. Akko: Yes, yes, we get it. I can take them to her, I know the way. Devil Sucy: Not without us you can't. Things have changed since last time you were here. Lotte: Like what? Angel Sucy: Ever since Sucy joined the Smash tournament, she began developing parts of her personality based on the different residents in the mansion. It's going to be a lot trickier to find her. Peach: Is that why there's a bunch of hotels over there? Everyone turns to Peach's direction, and they see several hotels with Sucys of varying appearances going about their lives. Mario: What the heck is-a this? Devil Sucy: That's the Sucy Hotel Resort, a chain of hotels where many Sucys stay. Angel Sucy: The real Sucy is somewhere in one of these hotels. Zelda: Perfect! This should be easy! Captain Falcon: Alright! Let's head down there and find Suce! Luigi: And you-a gotta help us! Akko: No they don't! We can find the real Sucy on our own. Lotte: Akko, are you SURE you don't want them to help us? They know this place very well. Akko: Well so do I! I've been here before, remember? Samus: Look, we need all the help we can. The sooner we find Sucy, the better. Akko: Ugh... fine. They can come along. Angel Sucy: I promise we won't be intrusive. Devil Sucy: Well... too intrusive... Akko: This is gonna be one of those days, huh? Everyone begins heading toward the Sucy Hotel Resort to begin their search. However, Isabelle notices R.O.B. chasing after a small Sucy dressed in a Pichu costume, who is carrying a Gyro. Pichu Sucy: Pichu! Pi pi! Isabelle: R.O.B.! Get back over here! R.O.B. quickly snatches the Gyro away from Pichu Sucy and goes with the rest of the group. ---- ---- The scene transitions to Mario, Akko, Lotte, and the rest of the group entering the Sucy Hotel Resort, walking through an open gate. Nearby, a Sucy dressed as Bowser peers over the gate, laughing to herself. Bowser Sucy: Mwahaha, looks like I've got some fresh meat! Meanwhile, Isabelle notices a Sucy in a Yoshi costume playing with a Sucy in a Diddy Kong costume. Isabelle: There really is a Sucy for each of us, is there? Captain Falcon: You think there's one for me? Samus: Let's not get distracted. We don't have a lot of time before those mushrooms crush the mansion. Luigi: Look, bro! There's-a one of me! Luigi points to a Sucy dressed as Isabelle. Mario groans and face palms. Mario: That's-a Isabelle, Luigi. Isabelle Sucy notices the group and walks over to them. Isabelle Sucy: Why hello there, welcome to the Sucy Hotel Resort! Are you looking for a tour of the area? Peach: Actually, we're looking for the real Sucy. We need to wake her up. Akko: Don't trust her! She may look nice and cute, but she's gonna turn into a big monster when we least expect it! Lotte: Are you sure? This Sucy looks really nice. Akko: That's what she WANTS you to think! Devil Sucy: You've got quite the memory, huh? Angel Sucy: Can't you give this Sucy a chance? She's only trying to help. Isabelle Sucy: Well, I can't exactly take you to the real Sucy. She's not available at the moment. Captain Falcon: Look kid, we don't have time for this. Just take us to Suce and we'll be out of your hair. Isabelle Sucy: I told you, she isn't available right now. Just then, three Sucys dressed as Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, and Incineroar fall from the sky. Ganondorf Sucy: Are these giving you any trouble? Isabelle Sucy: They most certainly are! They're trying to get to the real Sucy even though I told her she isn't available. Akko: Hey! Tattle-tail! Ganondorf Sucy: We'll take it from here. Ganondorf Sucy uses a Warlock Punch to launch Akko out of the resort. Donkey Kong Sucy and Incineroar Sucy then use their combined strengths to launch the rest of the group out of the resort as well. Everyone ends up landing in a nearby trash can. They see a Sucy dressed as Piranha Plant crawl out of the trash, holding a rotten drumstick in her mouth. Peach: Gee, this place sure is weird. Samus: How are we supposed to find the real Sucy now? Mario: Hey guys, check it out! There a letter on-a the wall! Being closest to it, Lotte takes the letter off of the wall and reads it aloud. Lotte: Dear dream crawlers. The reason you can't find the real Sucy is because I have kidnapped her. She is now a permanent guest at one of the several Sucy hotels. I dare you to find her. Yours truly, Sucy Bowser. Mario: Figures the Bowser in-a this world is-a behind all of this. Peach: We gotta find the real Sucy! Akko: Guys, how are we supposed to get back in without being spotted? Lotte: Oh, P.S.: If you need instructions on how to get back into the resort, check out the enclosed instruction manual. Lotte turns around the letter and sees an envelope taped to the back of it. Lotte: How convenient! Akko: Wait, Lotte! Don't! It's probably a- As soon as Lotte opens it, several Sucys dressed as Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings fly out of the envelope. They capture Mario, Luigi, Peach, Zelda, Samus, Captain Falcon, Isabelle, R.O.B., and Akko with their Jr. Clown Cars, and fly back into the resort. With only Lotte left, she looks beyond the gate and sees them flying toward a giant, black hotel. Devil Sucy: She tried to warn you. Lotte: Oh dear...